The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×tuberhybrida, commercially known as hybrid tuberose Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Innbellab’.
The new Begonia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new hybrid tuberose Begonia cultivars with attractive flower form and color.
The new Begonia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003 of the Begonia×tuberhybrida cultivar Elserta, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Begonia×tuberhybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.